


After School Lesson

by creepy_shetan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, blatant punctuation abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki knows exactly what he's done.</p><p>(Originally posted 2010/2/24 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoruichiyoshi12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yoruichiyoshi12).



Once everyone else was gone, Kyouya had abruptly pinned Tamaki to the nearest wall and gave him his most withering -- and most lustful -- glare before attacking his throat and then, when his president was audacious enough to let a soft whimper of a moan escape his lips, slide up to invade his mouth.

He would make Tamaki pay for his flirtatious antics and teasing behavior throughout club activities that day: the blond knew just how much Kyouya actually enjoyed this particular costume theme and just how closely Kyouya would be watching him especially; thus Tamaki had moved in ways that showcased his lithe form perfectly in his unique outfit and had been altogether unbearably suggestive with anyone and everyone _except Kyouya_ whenever his vice president was nearby -- scratch that, whenever Kyouya was _in the same damn room_.

Kyouya growled as he took his frustrations out on the buttons of Tamaki's shirt (as much as he loved the costume, he found he enjoyed destroying it even more); if Tamaki's hands tried to undo the brunet’s clothing or his hips tried to rub against him, Kyouya was quick to put an end to it one way or another (and probably with a little more force than necessary) -- he had decided it was about damn time he showed this infuriating idiot his place, and he might as well use the variety of teaching methods he had devised over the past couple of hours to his advantage.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Ouran High School Host Club, Kyoya/Tamaki, passion  
> The theme: 3 sentences  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/127470.html?thread=27626222#t27626222).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
